Dead and Gone
by Kiwi ingenuity
Summary: What happens when one of the titans is murdered in their own bedroom? And what if it wasn't Cronus that killed them? And what would they do about the prophecy? Contains Swearing. AxA JxT OCx?. CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first shot at a Character death fan fic, so don't kill me if it sucks. Oh, this is also the sequel to 'Legacies and Jewellery' but you don't have to read it, it just mentions some things that happened. It also mentions some things that happened in my story, 'April Fools' (which I would read if I were you). **

**The song for this is… Unbroken, By Stan Walker**

STUPID LINE BREAKERS DON'T WORK!

Theresa glanced at the door of the Brownstone as it quickly burst open. It revealed two teenagers, one considerably shorter, both holding a black and orange skateboard in their hands. The slightly shorter one wore a huge grin, which looked to be almost as wide as Odie's afro after it has been under a helmet. The other, was wearing an 'I'm-really-annoyed-at-you-but-I'm-still-smiling-for-some-reason' look. The smaller one waved happily at Theresa, and she responded with a simple, "Hey Atlanta," The two teens ran up the stairs, and soon returned, minus their skateboards. She turned her head around to see the tall, brown headed figure of Jay, standing behind her.

"Hey, do you guys wanna order some pizza?" he asked.

"When do we not, wanna order pizza?" Archie responded. Theresa just rolled her eyes, while Jay just nodded.

"I'll just go let Herry know." Atlanta replied, and soon raced off towards Herry's room.

A few seconds passed, and Archie approached the couch, when suddenly an ear splitting scream spread through the brownstone. Archie's dark blue eyes widened in pure shock, and he began to carefully walk towards where the scream had come from. But as he walked towards it, a blur appeared from the direction of Herry's room. It ran towards him, and when it finally struck him, he almost landed flat on the floor. He looked down to see a terrified figure hugging his chest, its hazel eyes strewn with fear.

"Atlanta, what's wrong?" Her usually bright hazel eyes glanced up at him, and she began to speak, her voice shaking with fear.

"Herry, he's been, m…m…murdered!"

LINE BREAKER!

**MWA HA HA! Now you must wait for the next chapter! :P Herry fans, sorry for killing him, you can flame me as much as you want! If you killed Archie and/or Atlanta, I would flame you, so you can flame me. PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't, I will send Herry's ghost to your house, where he will haunt you forever and ever and ever…**

**PS: Take the poll on my profile, NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! Before you read this chap, I must warn you, this features a very pissed off Atlanta, and a murder scene, if you have a weak stomach, and/or hate swearing, TURN AWAY NOW! While you still have the chance!**

**Reviews:**

**L'amour est vie: Don't worry, I'm not that mean,**

**Aussie Heroine: I will reveal the killer, but not for sometime, you will just have to guess, MWA HA HA!**

**DC: I wish I did, but sadly, I do not own CotT.**

LINE BREAKER! 

All Theresa could do was stare at the terrified teen.

"Wha...What? Murdered?" Atlanta nodded. Suddenly Odie and Neil emerged from the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on?" Odie cried out.

"Atlanta _says _that Herry's been murdered." Jay responded, not sure whether or not to believe the small red head.

"WHAT? That isn't possible, he, he can't die!" Odie panicked. Even Neil was shocked at this, the three paneled mirror he was holding somehow found its way into Neil's pocket. Theresa looked up at Jay worried. He was now looking at Atlanta again, who was still clutching Archie like he was the last living thing on the planet.

"Atlanta, are you _sure _Herry's dead, you sure he wasn't just asleep?" The fear in her eyes quickly vanished, and turned into pure anger. She let go of Archie and turned to face Jay.

"Do you think I would JOKE about something like this? REALLY?" She yelled, loud enough to send all the dogs in the street barking like mad, if there were any dogs actually in the street.

"Atlanta calm down," Theresa tried to soothe her emotional friend, but that just made things worse…

"You want me to calm down when I've just seen the body of my friend lying dead on the fucking FLOOR?" She yelled again. Theresa watched as Archie laid a hand on Atlanta's shoulder.

"I think you guys should probably go now," Theresa nodded, and walked out of the room, and was soon followed by Jay and the others.

"So what should we do now?" Theresa asked.

"I think we should go and see if Atlanta's telling the truth. Come on guys." Jay began to lead the others down towards Herry's room. Theresa turned to face Jay again.

"You know I think Atlanta's telling the truth, if she was lying I'd be able to sense it, and she isn't the sort of person who would be able to fake something like that," She said. Jay nodded, not a peep coming out of his mouth.

They finally reached Herry's room, and they carefully opened the door, hoping, praying even, that this had all been some joke, or that Atlanta had gotten her wires crossed. But that wasn't the case. Lying on the floor was a battered and bloody Herry. Theresa gasped, she never thought she would see the day when something like this would happen, but she did. Tears started to roll down her face, and she quickly turned her head away, but she still managed to catch a look at the others' reactions. Odie was just standing there, his mouth wide open, speechless. Neil was clutching his mouth, and quickly ran out the door towards the bathroom. **(AN/ He obviously didn't listen to my warning!) **Jay was similar to Odie, speechless.

"I think we've seen enough, come on guys." As Jay spoke, his voice sounded different, it sounded higher, as if it was breaking. They began to walk out, but soon noticed Odie wasn't following them. He was still staring at Odie. Jay walked over and yanked him out of the room, and Odie quickly snapped out of it. They quickly made their way back to the living room, eager to get away from the horrible stench, which they really only just noticed. As Theresa walked, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She turned to see whose hand it was, and saw a two worried brown eyes staring back at her.

"You OK?" He asked. She looked down at her feet, but still nodded. "Theresa, I don't need to be psychic to know your lying." He said, his voice in a very serious tone. She sighed, and turned to face him.

"It's just I get this feeling that whoever did this might strike again." She replied, her eyes filled with fear.

"We'll be fine; we're prepared for it now, so they won't be able to take us by surprise again." He soothed, pulling her in closer. They soon found themselves back in the living room. Archie and Atlanta were sitting on the couch, Atlanta looking a little less traumatized than before, and Neil was standing about a metre away from it, clutching his stomach slightly. Archie looked up at Jay, who bowed his head, silently signaling Atlanta was right. Archie's eyes widened considerably, and he looked at his red headed friend, then back at Jay.

"So, what do we do now?" Archie asked.

"I think it wouldn't be a good idea to go and see Hera now, and Athena won't be back until tomorrow, so I think we should just try to relax, and stay calm. We can worry about this tomorrow." Jay exclaimed, going back into leader mode.

LINE BREAKER!

9:50 that evening.

Atlanta sat on her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees, as she stared at the wall, while her mind was buzzing with thoughts about what had happened in the past day. _I can't believe Herry's gone, and who could have done this to him, Cronus has no idea where we live, unless… _Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the noise of her door opening. _I really should get that thing oiled… _She looked towards the door to see her purple headed friend staring back at her.

"Can I come in?" Atlanta nodded, and returned to staring at the wall.

"That must be one interesting wall," Archie joked as he sat down next to her. Atlanta smiled, and let her knees rest on the ground, and moved her arms behind her.

"So, you OK? You seemed pretty pissed before," He said, looking directly at her.

"I'm, I'm not sure, I still can't believe Herry's, d…dead. But I wouldn't say I'm pissed, not now at least." Atlanta said, still staring at the wall. "I just don't know who would do something like this, I mean even Cronus wouldn't do something like this, he always kills people in FRONT of us, not in the shadows." She turned her head away from the wall to face Archie.

"Don't worry Lanta, we'll be fine, whoever it was probably just took Herry by surprise, and I'm sure he did it for us,"

"I know, but what if whoever did this comes back, and catches someone else by surprise?" She said, her voice filled with worry, as she turned to face the wall again. Archie put an arm across her shoulders.

"They wont die, I bet you, by now Odie's already rigged up the basement **(AN/ Just in case you didn't know this, Odie's bedroom is the basement.) **with security junk, Jay's way to much of a worry wart to get caught by the element of surprise, Theresa's pretty much invincible, she fell of a building and walked away 5 seconds later! Neil, he's luckier that a leprechaun with rabbit feet and 1million 4 leaf clovers, me, I'll kick their ass all the way to Antarctica if they ever try to attack me and you…" Archie tilted Atlanta's face so faced him. "I'd never let anyone hurt you," Atlanta felt her cheeks turn bright red; thankfully the light was off, so no one would see it. Suddenly, while she wasn't paying attention, something pressed against her lips, and she felt her cheeks go redder than the hairs on her head. Gradually she felt the pressure on her lips fade, and she turned to look at Archie, a very dazed and puzzled, yet still smiling, look on her face. Then swiftly, she felt a wave of tiredness wash over her, and she rested her head on her purple-headed friend's shoulder, slowly letting the dark of the night swamp over her.

Awe…. Anyway, LINE BREAKER!

Theresa could hardly sleep, and it especially didn't help when she heard her door open, and she quickly reached for her nun chucks. She sat bolt up right, weapon at the ready, about to attack when she realized who was there.

"It's OK, it's just me," Came a whisper. She put away her nun chucks, and sat up properly.

"Jay, what the hell are you doing waking me up at…" She glanced at the clock. "2:03 in the morning?" She said, slightly annoyed.

"It's important, I couldn't sleep so I went down to get a drink, and when I walked past Archie's room he wasn't there!" Jay panicked. "And I checked everywhere, I couldn't find him!" Theresa's eyes widened, and she began to think for a bit. "Do you think it was…? Wait! Did you check everywhere…" She said, with an evil tinge to her voice.

"Yes,"

"Even Atlanta's room," Jay thought for a bit then shook his head. Theresa rolled her emerald green eyes. "Well then we better check there then." They walked out the door, but not before Theresa could grab her PMR. For photographic evidence of course. They slowly walked up to Atlanta's room, and opened the door, not wanting to wake them up if they were there. Hen Theresa let out a small, 'awe' as she saw them. Archie and Atlanta were both laying on the bed, Archie's arms wrapped around Atlanta.**(AN/ To all you pervs out there, you know who you are, NOTHING ELSE OTHER THAN SLEEP HAPPENED! Got that!)** There was a small burst of light from Theresa's PMR, and the two slowly walked out of the room. Theresa opened her door to enter, but felt Jay holding her back. She was just about to ask what he was doing, when she felt him peck her cheek, turning it bright red.

"G'night Theresa."

LINE BREAKER!

**That was THE longest chapter I have ever written, but hopefully worth it! I'm a sucker for fluff, so yeah, couldn't resist. Now, please review! I wont start writing the next chap until I get at least 1 more review, SO DO IT! NOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all! Now, if ya don't like OCs, then you should probably stop reading, but then it did say OCx? At the start so… yeah.**

**Review Response (Cause I'm too lazy to PM you all! XD):**

**Thunder-handicapy-Goddess: Don't worry! I'm not going to kill anyone else.**

**Aussie heroine: Thanks, but I'm not going to reveal who the killer is until at least chapter 4, so you'll just have to wait, Mwa ha, ha!**

LINE BREAKER!

Atlanta slowly flickered her eyes open as the bright sunlight burned at her face. Her face was buried deep into Archie's thick blue hoodie, and she pulled away slightly, trying not to wake him. She glanced at the clock on her chest of drawers. 6:55. she decided it was time to get up, and tried to get off the bed, only to be held back by a sleep hugging Archie.

"What the…" She tried the pull herself away once more, only to be pulled back again. By now she had realized it was hopeless, so she began to poke Archie, trying to get him to wake up, but to no avail, he didn't even flinch. Then she got an idea. She reached her hand backwards, and rummaged around until she found what she was looking for. She brought it up close to Archie's face, and tilted it, so the clear liquid within it poured out. Straight away there was a loud yelp, and she felt Archie's arms let go of her. Atlanta burst into a fit of laughter at the sight of Archie's face. He looked mortified, and was looking around the room frantically. Then he turned to face Atlanta, a stern look on his face.

"What the hell was that for?" Atlanta finally managed to stop laughing, well, at least enough to answer him.

"I wanted to get up but every time I moved you held onto me while you were still asleep." Archie turned his head away and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry," He turned back to face Atlanta. "But did ya have to chuck water in my face?"

"I tried poking you but you wouldn't wake up, and besides, this way is tones more fun!" She smiled cheekily. Archie rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the door. Atlanta quickly got up and followed him.

The two teens emerged in the dining room/living room **(AN/ They are connecting aren't they?) **to see Jay and Odie already there. Jay sat with his head in his hands, and Odie was on his laptop, as usual. Archie and Atlanta took a seat.

"So, what do we do now?" Archie asked, curiously. Jay's head managed to make it's way out of his hands, or at least enough for him to speak.

"Well, first we have to wait for Theresa and Neil to get up, but then I think we should go see Hera, to see what we should do about the prophecy." Atlanta rolled her hazel eyes, and thumped her hands hard against the table.

"Is that ALL you think about? The prophecy, Cronus? One of your best friends is dead and all you can think about is the _prophecy_?" She hissed. Jay stared back at her, speechless, but before he could even mumble anything, Theresa appeared.

"Atlanta, calm down, we're all stressed, Jay's just trying to keep his mind from thinking about Herry, so sit back down!" She said calmly. Atlanta looked deep into her eyes, but then gave in and sat down, her arms crossed. Theresa took a seat between Jay and Atlanta, almost acting as a barrier, in case Atlanta got pissed again. For the next five minutes or so, there was an awkward silence, and Archie was extremely tempted to just whisper, 'awkward silence' **(AN/ What? You can't tell me you've never wanted to do that!)** but he decided not to, and eventually Neil walked in and broke the silence.

"OK guys, since we're all here, get ready and then we'll go see Hera and the Gods." Jay ordered.

"What? Go to school on a Saturday, oh man," Neil moaned, and everyone laughed.

After about fifteen minutes everyone aside from Neil were ready and waiting outside near Herry's truck.

"So, who's driving?" Archie asked.

"Don't even think about it Archie, you're not even sixteen, let alone do you have a license," Jay nagged. Archie pulled a face and folded his arms, and muttered something under his breath, which Atlanta didn't catch. _Guess that rules me out too. "Stupid Canadian driving age restrictions, if only we lived in New Zealand, then I'd be driving by now…" _She thought, and suddenly Theresa approached her.

"Atlanta, you do know they just changed it to 16 there right?" She said. Atlanta stared at her puzzled, and then finally clicked.

"Oh right, sorry, I'm still getting used to the whole, you being able to read my mind thing,"

LINE BREAKER!

"Ah, you guys are here, now where's my little buddy Herry?" Hercules asked as the 6 teens walked through the portal. This was followed by several ums and ahs, and finally Theresa spoke up.

"Um, Hercules, Herry was, well, murdered." She said, fearful of what he might do. Hercules' eyes widened, and then narrowed, and his lips turned into a deep frown. Theresa felt herself being lifted into the air, being pulled up by her magenta shirt. She tried to feel for the ground with her feet but it was gone. She felt the fear rising within her, as well as Hercules breath on her neck.

"What? He's DEAD, and you're standing here, doing nothing?" Suddenly she heard Jay's voice start to speak.

"Hercules put her down, we couldn't do anything, we're going to see Hera so we can find out what to do." Finally she felt her feet reach the ground, and the grip on her shirt vanish. She stood there speechless, unable to move. Suddenly she felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder.

"You alright?" She turned to see Jay's face staring at her, and she nodded, still a little lightheaded. The teens continued to walk towards Hera's office. There was a knock, followed by Hera's voice, telling them to come in. Jay opened his mouth to speak, but Hera spoke first.

"I know why you're here, take a seat." They sat down, slightly puzzled. "You're here because of the recent departure of Herry, aren't you." They all nodded, and Jay finally managed to speak.

"So what are we going to about the prophecy, we need 7, not six!"

"Are we going to somehow bring Herry back?" Atlanta asked curiously. Hera shook her aging head.

"No, it's too late to go to Hades, and it's far too dangerous to go back in time, we have no idea who killed him, it could be anyone. So we've decided to bring in a new descendent." Soon the room was filled wit gasps, and whispers. Then several 'Who are they descendent of?' 'What gender are they?', and Hera quickly silenced them. " Hermes has gone to get _her_ now. I am assuming you want to know more about her, so I shall tell you. She is the descendent of Alcestis…"

"Who's Alcestis?" Atlanta butted in, and several of the other titans, even Odie nodded. Jay looked at them and spoke.

"She was King Admetus' wife, and she sacrificed her life for his after he forgot to make the required sacrifice for her after their wedding. She was then saved from Hades by Hercules," He explained.**(AN/ If ya don't get it, google it!)**

"Yes, now her Descendant's is named Alice, and has the power of invisibility."

"Am I the only one feeling Deja-Vu?" Archie whispered to Atlanta, who nodded in response. Suddenly there were voices coming from the corridor, which Atlanta could just make out. One of them was Hermes, and the other she found familiar, but she couldn't work out why. _Seriously! You need to get a better form of transport than griffons! What if it had dropped me!_ One of them said. _I insist, it's perfectly safe; no one's ever fallen off before! And they don't bite! Much…_ Hermes responded. Soon the doors to Hera's office began to open, and two figures emerged. Atlanta instantly stared straight at Archie, a gob smacked look on her face. Archie wore the same look.

"Freendo!"

LINE BREAKER!

**Oooh! Cliffe! OK, the whole Alcestis thing, is true, I didn't make it up. As for the whole Freendo thing, she was a character I introduced in Legacies and Jewelry, who Archie and Atlanta made friends with. One last thing, I will also be adding some pics to do with the story (pics of my OC, etc.) to my DeviantART account, which there is a link to on my profile.**

**NOW REVIEW! PLEASE! Or Herry's ghost will come haunt your house! And it won't be pretty!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Response:**

**Thunder-handicappy-goddess: Don't worry, I will reveal the murderer, but not until the start of Chap 5 (I said AT LEAST chap 4.) I will drop a few hints though…**

CHICKEN! NAH, JUST JOKES, LINE BREAKER!

The girl who had just walked in with Hermes stared straight at Archie and Atlanta, and then cried out their names in surprise as she ran over to them.

"What the hell are you guys dong here?" She asked. The girl had long blonde hair that would have gone just past her shoulders, if it weren't tied up. She wore a long sleeved plain white top, long black pants, and she wore a small green crystal on a piece of black string around her neck.

"We could ask you the same question." Atlanta quizzed, and then quickly hugged her long lost friend. "We've been here for the past 2 and a bit years!" Atlanta let go of her as she said this.

"Wow, OK, well, that dude over there with the funny shoes,"

"Hermes," Atlanta corrected, and Hermes waved happily in acknowledgement.

"Hermes, whatever, he came to me and told me to get on that funny looking thing that looks like a cat and a chicken had babies cause I was needed for some prophecy thingamajig."

"Yeah, that thing that looked like a chicken and a cat had babies is known as a Griffon," Archie explained.

"Oh," She nodded.

"Now children, now that you are all acquainted with each other, you may go back to the Brownstone, don't worry about Herry's family, we will deal with that, for now, just relax." Hera instructed, and the now 7, titans, left the room. Immediately everyone came crowding around the new girl and Atlanta, all asking the same question, 'how do you know her?'.

"Guys, don't you remember Freendo? From that city where me and Archie ended up in the prison, and had to come save your buts?" Atlanta said, trying to pry their memories. The others (excluding Archie) all responded with an 'Oh yeah!' noise. Atlanta just rolled her eyes and walked on, but soon felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Freendo looking at her, an evil smirk on her face.

"So, how have you and Archie been…?"

"Fi… Would you cut that out!" Atlanta hissed, but soon Theresa interrupted.

"They've been better than fine!" She snickered, and held her PMR, which showed the picture she had taken the previous night, up to Freendo.

"Awe! It's adorab…"

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT!" Atlanta hissed, trying to steal the PMR off Theresa, but unfortunately she was too short.

"I'll tell you later, right now we need to introduce Freendo to the others," Theresa pointed to the other titans and introduced them, as well as stating their powers and ancestors.

"Cool, but, why do you need me here? Do you guys need eight people now or something?"

"Well, you could say that," Atlanta mumbled, and Theresa stepped in.

"Well, you see, one of us was sort of, murdered, and we still need 7 to continue the prophecy, so the Gods went and found you!" Freendo gasped, and then for the rest of the journey back to the brownstone she was silent, even as they went through the portal and into the Janitor's closet, she still was dead quiet. Eventually they reached the Brownstone, and the team walked into the living room/kitchen, where they sat down, and discussed what to do next. They decided they would have to move Herry's body, since that was the only room left that Freendo could use, though Odie thought it would be stupid to leave her in the room someone was just murdered in, but he eventually agreed. They went over to Herry's room, to move the body, only to find it gone, and the room smelling well, not like dead people. In the middle of the room there was a small note.

_Dear Children, _

_Don't worry about getting rid of Herry's body, I've got that covered._

_~Hermes, King of Thieves._

"Well, that solves that problem!" Archie said lightheartedly, only to be jabbed in the ribs by Atlanta.

"OK, Theresa, Atlanta, you help Freendo set up her room…"

"Wait! First shouldn't we get evidence first, I mean, we do need to find out who the murderer is before they try to kill someone else!" Odie interrupted

"I agree, I don't really feel like being murdered on my first day!" Freendo added.

"OK, but what evidence could we use?" Jay asked.

"There's a security camera in the hall just outside his bedroom, we might be able to get some clues from there," Odie explained.

"And you could probably look for foot prints, or weapons or something!" Everyone stared at Freendo, as if to say, 'how did you know that?' Her answer was simple. "I watch a lot of cop shows!" Jay decided that Odie and Freendo should examine the security footage, and everyone else was left to search for clues in Herry's room. Odie brought down the security camera, though it took a little while cause they had to go and find a chair to stand on, them both being far too short to reach it. Eventually they got it down, and went into Odie's room, AKA, the basement.

"Your bedroom is in the basement?" She asked. And he nodded in response.

"It's safer, no body ever thinks that anyone would stick their bedroom in the basement. Plus, you don't here Neil's snoring from down here!" Freendo smiled, and Odie grabbed his laptop and plugged the security camera in. He fiddled around for a bit, and soon got the footage to show up. The starting time was 1200 Friday 09 July 2010. The camera was focused on the hall outside Herry's room, so they would need to rely on sound for clues. They sat there watching for what seemed like hours, but was really only about 25 minutes, until finally something happened. There was a loud shattering noise, and an angry yell. Then, out of the blue, there was what seemed to be some sort of dog howl, which took both teens by surprise. Odie quickly rewound the tape, and replayed the howl.

"What the hell?" Freendo exclaimed, a very puzzled look on her face. "Was he like killed by a rabid dog or something?"

"No, the wounds I saw on him were not bite or scratch wounds; maybe whoever killed him had some sort of dog side-kick." Odie guessed. He clicked the 'X' on his screen, and was just about to shut down the laptop, when Freendo spotted something on his desktop. It was a movie folder, entitled, 'April Fools Closet Joke'.

"What's that?" She pointed to it, curious. An almost evil smile spread across Odie's face, and he explained. It was a trick he had played on Archie and Atlanta for April Fools day **(AN/ Sounding Familiar?), **he had locked them in the Janitors Closet, with video cameras and a small amount of alcohol, disguised as lemonade. The more she heard, the bigger the smile that appeared on her face.

"Can we watch it?" She asked eagerly. Odie nodded.

"But on one condition, you cannot tell ANYONE, Archie and Atlanta will KILL me if they find out I have this, and Jay, he'll be really annoyed, and Theresa won't be able to keep her mouth shut,"

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone!" Odie clicked on the file, and it started playing. **(AN/ If you want to know what happens in the video, see my story, April Fools,) ** Throughout the tape, Freendo was either gasping, or smiling, except or the very end when Archie and Atlanta started chasing Odie and Neil, then she started laughing. When the tape finished, Odie closed down the laptop, just in the nick of time too, because just as he did that Atlanta popped her head through the door.

"If you guys are done flirting, Jay wants to see everyone in the living room." She said calmly, and the other two nodded, until they had actually understood what she had said.

"We're not flirting!" They both hissed, but Atlanta had already walked out of the basement.

"If you say so…" She called back sneakily.

LINE BREAKER!

In the living room the 7 teenagers had discussed the evidence they had found, trying to figure out what, or who, had done this. The 5 who had searched Herry's room said all they had found was a broken window and Herry's pot plant laying on the floor, its pot totally destroyed. They had also seemed to be the only things that were damaged. Odie and Freendo had explained the wolf howl they heard. Even with this evidence, it was still impossible to tell who had done this, or even what their motive was. They decided to leave it, maybe some quiet time would help. Atlanta decided to go back to her room, she would have gone out for a run with Archie, but it didn't really seem safe at this point in time. As she walked towards it, she began t hear noise coming from it. She came to an abrupt stop, and tried to listen in to who it was. It didn't sound like Archie, and she knew he never went in her room when she wasn't there. Just as she was about to see who it was, she felt a hand clamp across her mouth, followed by another arm wrapping around her waist, and she was quickly pulled backwards into one of the nearby rooms.

LINE BREAKER!

**Ooh! Cliffe! Who has gabbed Atlanta! And what's with all the strange clues? You'll have to wait for the next chap to find out! Now review! **

**Freendo: Yeah! Or else I'll blast you with this bazooka!**

**Me: Where the hell did you get the bazooka?**

**Freendo: I dunno, but you still better review, OR ELSE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AT last! The chapter you've all been waiting for! The one where I reveal the killer! **

**Review Response: **

**Onceuponalife: Don't worry! You don't need to shoot that bazooka!**

LINE BREAKER!

Atlanta's eyes were wide with shock as the mysterious person pulled her further into the darkness of the room. She tried to break free of their grip but it was far too strong. _Please! Please let someone walk past and see me! I don't wanna die! _About a million thoughts were buzzing around her head wildly. She continued to try to escape, when suddenly she felt the hand that was across her mouth vanish, and before she knew it she was standing face towards the person, whom she instantly recognized.

"Arch…" She was instantly silenced by a finger being held in front of her lips. He put his face close to her ear, and began to whisper.

"There is someone in your room!"

"I know! It's probably just Theresa looking for a sock she lost or something! " She whispered back.

"No, it's not, you are the only person to come this way, I was the first down the hall, so it can't be one of the others!" He explained, still in a whisper.

"Wait, so if it's not them, then, do you think it the…" Archie nodded, and Atlanta gasped, quietly. "But that still doesn't explain why you grabbed me like that! I thought I was going to die!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't risk you going in there on your own, we have know idea who's in there!"

"Well then let's go now! Should we get the others?" Archie shook his head in response.

"They would make too much noise; we'd loose the element of surprise." Atlanta nodded, but then remembered something.

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare weapon by any chance? Would you?" She asked, inquisitively. Archie walked over to the corner of his room, and picked up a shiny silver baseball bat, which he tossed to Atlanta. She looked at it, and then back at Archie, a puzzled look on her face.

"I thought you hated baseball?"

"I do, but the bats make great weapons for hand to hand combat!" Atlanta smiled, and made a mental note in her head. _Remind me to never sneak up on him in the middle of the night! _

The twosome quietly approached Atlanta's room, eager not to alert whoever was in there. They approached the door, and then burst through the door, ready to attack whoever was in there. But the person who stood there shocked both teenagers, so much so that Atlanta almost dropped Archie's baseball bat.

"Pan?" They both yelled in unison, though Archie's voice was a lot more hostile. The half goat turned around to face the two, a little surprised to see them both armed and Archie extremely dangerous.

"Lannie! It's so good to see you!"

"What do you want Pan?" Archie hissed his whip ready to attack.

"Lannie, I just want you to come back and live with me in the forest! I mean, your boyfriend's dead, you have nothing left here! Come stay with me!" He said. The two teens looked at each other, in both shock and confusion.

"What are you talking about? Archie's right here!" Atlanta said, and instantly a dorky grin appeared on Archie's face.

"Wha… Oh crap! I killed the wrong guy!" The former DJ muttered, but unfortunately, Atlanta's acute sense of hearing heard it.

"YOU killed Herry?" Atlanta hissed, her eyes filled with anger, Archie had a similar look, only too a lesser extent. But this was quickly interrupted by a howl emerging from Pan's mouth, and his fingers turning to long plant vines. Then, before Atlanta could do a thing, the vines had found their way around her waist, and she was instantly yanked towards the Demigod. He began to lean his face in closer to Atlanta's.

"I did it for you." He whispered, but then howled in pain as Atlanta foot connected with his crutch. But he didn't even loosen his grip on Atlanta, who was beginning to feel a sense of Déjà-Vu. Then, Pan howled in agony again, and Atlanta hit the floor with a thud. She turned around and ran towards Archie, who was reeling his whip back in. Pan groaned, and turned to face Archie.

"If I can't have her, NEITHER CAN YOU!" He yelled, and quickly the vines wrapped around his left ankle, and flung him towards the wall. The purple haired teen hit the wall with a loud thud, and was instantly knocked unconscious, his golden leg brace split in two.

"Archie!" Atlanta cried, and quickly ran over to him, but she was stopped by more vines wrapping around her waist and neck, which then pulled her up into the air. She gasped for oxygen, as the vines were beginning to grow tighter.

"Just come stay with me! Then I won't have to do this!" He said seductively. Atlanta could barely breathe, but managed to utter a few words.

"Not…in…this life…time." Pan growled, but suddenly, when Atlanta assumed the vines would grow tighter, resulting in her death, they in fact loosened completely, and she fell to the ground, landing awkwardly on her shoulder. She looked up to see Pan fighting what seemed to be nothing but air, but then she heard a familiar voice.

"Leave them alone, whoever you are!" The voice said, but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. Atlanta tried to get up, but as soon as she moved she felt searing pain go through her whole body. But then, out of the blue, she felt herself being pulled backwards, but it wasn't the vines. Soon, she found herself lying next to Archie, who was looking at her concerned, while also holding the Hockey Stick she kept next to her bed. **(AN/ Why Hockey is an awesome sport XD.) **

"You OK?" He asked. She nodded, and carefully pulled herself up so she was sitting. She looked forward to see Pan still fighting the 'air', but soon managed to grab a hold of the air, who quickly revealed its identity. Freendo. Atlanta gasped, and went to go help her, when she felt a harsh, almost stabbing pain, go through her left arm. She yelped slightly and sat back down again. She could see Archie looking at her, concerned.

"We have to help Freendo!" Atlanta whispered to Archie, just as Pan brought a small knife up to the new member of the team's throat.

"Atlanta, we can't! My ankles busted and you can't even stand up, plus, our weapons are on the other side of the room! It's hopeless!" He replied, in a more somber tone than she had expected.

Freendo stared at the strange hoofed man that stood before her puzzled, she had never met him in her life, yet his was trying to kill her! Her breathing was beginning to speed up, as she felt the metallic knife grow closer to her throat. Then, when she thought all hope was lost, she heard someone cry out her name. The weird man pinning her to the wall turned his attention to where the noise had come from, and was suddenly on the floor, with Odie sitting on top of his stomach tackling him. But then Odie was thrown off the man's body, and landed straight on a wall, where he was knocked out cold. Freendo looked at Odie, and then the strange goat man, and lunged at him. But he quickly grabbed her by the wrist and swung her into the limp body of Odie, her head smacking hard against the wall, her world instantly becoming nothing but blackness.

Archie watched as Freendo collided with the wall, and Odie, and as her body went limp. He heard Atlanta gasp next to him, but he soon realized this wasn't because of what had happened to Odie and Freendo, but because Pan was slowly walking towards them, an evil grin on his face.

"Lannie, now if you just came with me to live in the forest, none of this would have to happen!" He said seductively. Archie immediately put his arm protectively in front of Atlanta, and she leaned towards him slightly.

"Leave, her, ALONE! She doesn't want to go with you, alright!" He hissed, but Pan just moved closer, his knife at the ready, when suddenly, Archie heard a loud 'bong' noise. Pan's eyes rolled back into his head, and he collapsed in a heap on the floor. Archie took his hand away from Atlanta, and looked up. What he saw made him burst out in laughter, and so did Atlanta. Behind the body of Pan, stood Jay, Theresa and Neil, with Jay holding up a large frying pan. **(AN/ Sorry! Couldn't resist! I love Puns!) **

"You guys were almost killed! Why the hell are you laughing!" Jay asked. Archie managed to calm down enough to speak, though Atlanta was still laughing hysterically.

"You just knocked Pan out, with a frying pan!" He said, and then burst out laughing again. When the finally stopped laughing, Jay and Neil helped Archie up, which was quite difficult, his ankle being totally munted and all, while Atlanta shakily got herself up, trying not to hurt her arm further. Theresa went over to examine Odie and Freendo, when suddenly Odie began to stir.

"Wha… What happened? Where's Pan?" He asked shakily. Atlanta turned around to point to the limp body of her ex-boyfriend, when she gasped.

"He… He's g…gone!" She stuttered, and they all turned, and where the half goat demigod's body used to lie, there was a blank space of carpet, and Atlanta's window was wide open.

LINE BREAKER!

**Dun, dun, dun! I finally revealed the killer! Pan! And what a cliffy! Now, I would get Freendo to threaten you into reviewing, but unfortunately, she's unconscious right now, so yeah, I'll do it! Review! I have a bazooka and I'm not afraid to use it!**

**PS. Check out my dA page for some official pics for da story. GO to my profile, and then click 'homepage'. **

**PPS. I also want some suggestions on Freendo's title thing. (EG. Atlanta= Hunter, Archie=Warrior, etc.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**And chapter 6…**

**Review Response: **

**Thunder-handicappy-goddess: That's what I intended, I didn't want you to be able to guess who he was! And beware, Pan is not as stupid as he may seem…**

**Everyone else: Thank you! **

**DC: I do not own Class of the Titans, I just own Freendo, and the plot.**

LINE BREAKER!

Archie's jaw dropped his eyes unable to move from the spot where Pan's unconscious body _had _been. Behind him he could hear Atlanta's breathing getting faster, and if he didn't have to hold onto Jay and Neil to stand up he would have gone over to her. Suddenly, out of the eerie silence Jay began to speak.

"OK, can someone please tell me what the hell happened here?" Archie spoke up.

"Me and Atlanta heard someone in Atlanta's room, so we went to go look, and Pan's in here, and he then tries to get Atlanta to go back with him, and also confesses to killing Herry, then we start to attack him, and he throws me against the wall,"

"Then I try to attack him, and end up next to Archie, with Freendo and Odie attacking Pan, and then they both end up knocked out, and then you walk in and smack Pan over the head with the pan." Atlanta added, and Jay nodded.

"OK, now we need to get you guys to Chiron, follow me." The team walked out the door of Atlanta's room, with Archie hobbling along next to Jay and Neil, Freendo unconscious being carried by Odie, and Theresa and Atlanta following in behind, with Atlanta clutching her elbow, which had a strange look to it, like it was out of place. Theresa looked at her red headed friend, a worried look on her face.

"You OK, you looked pretty freaked out back there." She asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'm good, it's just the whole Pan trying to kill me thing was a bit nerve braking." She said, putting on an obviously fake smile. Theresa nodded, and the 7 titans continued towards the school.

The titans burst into Chiron's study, eager to get their friends healed before someone else died. The horse man gasped in surprise, and signaled Odie to place the unconscious blonde that he was carrying onto the couch bed thingy-ma-jig, while Neil and Jay guided Archie over to another one, and Atlanta sat down next to him.

"How did this happen?" He asked, and the 6 titans replied with 1 single word. Pan. Chiron walked over to Freendo, he decided to examine her first, since she was the quietest, but he didn't need to stand there long, she looked fine.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Odie asked.

"Yes, she's fine, she's just not as used to injuries as the rest of you are," As he said this, the new team member began to wake up.

"Huh? What's going…? Ah! Freaky horse man!" She immediately jumped back, and everyone laughed, except Chiron, who didn't find it very funny.

"That's Chiron, our personal Doctor you might say, he's a Centaur," Odie explained, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, so he's not, going to kill me." Odie shook his head. Chiron then walked over to Archie and Atlanta. He spent about a minute examining Archie's ankle, which had taken most of the impact, and was also missing a leg brace, since it had split in two. His face cringed slightly.

"Hmm, this doesn't look so good, you've got extremely bad bruising, and that's been made worse by the ankle condition you already have. You'll need to have some sort of bandage on it for at least a week."

"Will I need crutches?" He asked worriedly, but relaxed as Chiron shook his head.

"But it would be wise to keep off it as much as you can." The purple haired boy nodded, and Chiron turned to Atlanta. What instantly caught his eye was her arm. He took a hold of it, one hand above the elbow, and one arm below. Then, there was a loud 'crack' and Atlanta howled in pain, a few seconds later yanking her arm back. She stared at Chiron, and he spoke as if nothing had happened.

"Your elbow was dislocated." Atlanta felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder, and didn't even need to look at who it was. She new it was Archie. She still clutched her arm, which still hurt slightly, but not as much as before. She then realized that Chiron had gone, and she was just about to ask where he went when he walked back in, this time with Hera.

"Children, Chiron has told me what happened, and I think we need you to stay in the school for tonight, in case Pan comes back. It seems like you didn't manage to catch him. You can go back and get you stuff with Hermes in about an hour.

An hour had passed, and the 6 kids were standing in Hermes' office, waiting for him to set up the portal, so they could grab their stuff, without the risk of being attacked **(AN/ Freendo's stuff was still at the school)**. Finally the King of Thieves managed to get the portal working, and with a 'tada' they quickly walked through the blue water like wall. Atlanta headed towards her room, and walked in, instantly remembering what had happened earlier. She stood there for a few seconds, and then began to pack. All they need were the necessities, like clothes, toiletries, and any other things they might need, so she grabbed them, and crammed them into her bag. Suddenly she felt a hand wrap around her waist and mouth. **(AN/ Déjà vu much?) **At first she thought it was her purple haired friend playing a trick on her, but then she noticed a dread lock pass across her face, and immediately froze. There was only one person she knew that had dread locks. Pan. She quickly began to try and break free, but he was too strong, and his hand made it impossible to cry for help. So she did the next best thing. Make as much noise as physical possible. She struck out her leg and it collided with her chest of drawers, and it quickly fell to the ground, a loud smash sounding as it landed. But just as she was about to knock something else over, she felt something strike her head, and immediately everything went black.

LINE BREAKER! HA! YOU HAZ TO WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER!

**Mwa ha ha! Another cliffe! What's going to happen to Atlanta? Well you'll just have to wait and see…**

**Freendo: No! Tell me now!**

**Me: No, NEVER! I have a bazooka, remember! Which also applies to all those people reading it who don't review… OR give me suggestions for Freendo's title (eg: Atlanta=Hunter, Archie=Warrior.)**

**Still can't believe I wrote this in 1 day…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning, this next chap contains swearing, but hey! It would be weird for a pissed of Archie NOT to swear! XD**

**Review Response:**

**Onceuponalife: I will never stop using the cliff hangers! NEVER! They make you review!**

**Sassyprincess: I am updating, and besides, I stole the bazooka back while you weren't looking!**

**DC: I do not own CotT, I only own Freendo and the plot! (LOL! That rhymed! XD)**

**LINE BREAKERS LOOK COOL IN BOLD!**

Archie was casually throwing random stuff into his suitcase when suddenly there was a loud 'crash' from the room next door, and his head instantly shot up, everything he was carrying landing straight on the floor. One word past through his mind as he stood there. Atlanta. He ran straight out the door, and almost leapt at the door to Atlanta's room. What he saw made his jaw drop. To his right, her chest of drawers was laying on the floor, most of its contents sprawled out on the floor. The window on the far side of the room was wide open, and there was no sign of Archie's red headed friend. There was also the shattered remains of Atlanta's PMR on the ground. Then he noticed something on Atlanta's duvet. It was a small note. He walked over, picked it up, and opened it up.

_Hey Archie,_

_Just 'borrowed' your girlfriend, I assume that's OK with you?_

_Lots of love, Pan._

Archie put the note down, and then felt his knees collapse. He landed on the ground, and then felt a wave of fear and guilt wash over him.

"No, no, this can't be happening, it…it can't." Then, the fear was replaced with anger and hatred, and he grabbed the note, and slammed his fists against the ground, while crying out in anger. Archie then sat up, grabbed the note, and ran out the door until he reached Jay and the others. They looked at him puzzled.

"Archie, what's…?"

"Atlanta's been kidnapped!" He yelled angrily.

"What? By who?" Theresa asked, gasping slightly.

"Who do you think?" He replied sarcastically, and Jay immediately answered, obviously without thinking.

"Cronus!" Archie's eyebrows bent downwards in anger, and frustration.

"Are you THAT fucking clueless Jay? Really! It's Pan ok! NOT Cronus, PAN!" He yelled. Jay backed away slightly, fearing this new side of their purple haired friend.

"Um, guys, we should probably grab our stuff and go see Hera, you know, before Archie kills someone." Odie whispered to Jay, who nodded vigorously.

"Archie, go grab your stuff and we'll go see what Hera wants us to do." Jay said, trying to soothe his angry friend. Archie stared straight at him for what seemed like hours, and then turned and went to his room, to finish packing.

LINE BREAKER! NOT SO COOL IN NON-BOLD!

Freendo watched as the 6 titans walked through the door, but she noticed something was up. Jay had a stern look on his face, or, the 'leader mode' look as Atlanta had called it once. Theresa was nervously looking around, huddling close to Jay, Odie was looking pretty normal, and Neil actually had his mirror in his pocket. Then she looked at Archie. He looked pissed. And then she noticed something. Atlanta was missing. She walked over to Odie, and was about to ask what was going on, when he replied, almost as if he had read her mind.

"I'll tell you later, now isn't really a good time to explain, unless you want Archie to murder you," She gave him a slightly puzzled look, but understood, and just followed the crowd.

LINE BREAKER! STILL NOT AS COOL!

Atlanta's hazel eyes slowly opened, and she pulled her arms forward in a stretch, only to feel a stabbing pain flow across both of her arms, all the way up to her shoulder blade. She cried out in pain, and immediately pulled them back. She looked at her arms and gasped. They were wrapped thickly in vines, which were riddled with thorns. Her clothing ripped and torn. These same vines also wrapped around the rest of her body. From her chest, all the way down to her feet. She laid her head back, and looked forward. It was dark, but strangely, around where she was tied to what looked like some sort of hedge, there was light. But beyond that it was pitch black. Then, out of the darkness an all too familiar face emerged. Pan.

"Ah, good, you're awake, how do you like your, living quarters?" He asked, his voice sounding somewhat like a snicker.

"Why are you keeping me here Pan?" The hostage hissed.

"Because! I want you to come live with _me, _not that purple haired freak! You can come and stay in the forest, and not have to worry about Cronus!" The demigod pleaded.

"That purple haired _freak _is my best friend! And what about the prophecy! If I leave, Cronus will win!"

"You seemed to have found a replacement for the little Hercules, so why can't they find one for you?" This question made Atlanta think. _What if they don't find me? Will they just replace me, like they did with Herry? No, no they wouldn't…Would they? _Suddenly Pan's voice dragged her away from her thoughts.

"And besides, that best friend of yours is dead! I killed him!" He yelled. Atlanta gasped, and suddenly felt her eyes begin to water. _No! No I mustn't cry, I can't show weakness! He's probably lying, to try and get to me. Yeah, yeah he's lying._ She reassured herself, but another part of her was also questioning her own thoughts. _What if he isn't lying…? _

LINE BREAKER! AGAIN…

"What do you mean we're not going to rescue Atlanta?" Archie hissed as he sat on the couches that lay in Hera's office.

"It is far too dangerous. Pan has probably set this up as a trap. It is too risky!" The God explained.

"And besides, we have no way of tracking her, you said it yourself, her PMR was destroyed! Obliterated!" Hermes added in his overly squeaky voice.

"But what about Atlanta! We can't just leave her there! We have no idea what he's going to do to her!" Freendo asked, her voice sounding fearful, finally knowing who Pan was.

"And what about the prophecy? We can't just keep replacing each other when someone dies or is kidnapped!" Jay questioned.

"We know, but it is still too dangerous, we can't risk loosing all of you just to save one." Hera spoke.

"What if we figured out a way to get Atlanta without Pan knowing! Then would we be able to rescue her?" Freendo suggested.

"I suppose that would work, but you need to stay here at the school for a few days, we must keep you hidden, we don't want anyone else kidnapped." Hera ordered, finally realizing the only way to get them to shut up was to compromise. Archie sighed slightly, that meant even more time where Pan could be doing who knows what to Atlanta, and he was sitting around doing nothing. _I failed, I promised her I would protect her, but I didn't…_

**LINE BREAKERS! TOTALLY WICKED IN BOLD!**

**Another chapter down, and yet another cliffy, well, sort of… Now, I still need suggestions for Freendo's title thing, remember, it must SOME WHAT relate to her ancestor, Alcestis. So far I have the following suggestions:**

**The sneak**

**The mysterious**

**Now, REVIEW! I have regained my bazooka! And installed a security system so no one can steal it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**DC: Do you really think I own CotT? Really?**

**Review Response:**

**Thunder-handicappy-goddess: Sorry, but Herry was the best person to kill! If I killed Jay then ½ of the CotT fans would slaughter me, and you can't have a story without Neil.**

**Sassy princess: Hmm, well, I stole it when you weren't looking! And my Freendo can waste your Herry ghost!**

**LINE BREAKER!**

Odie slowly walked towards the gym, where they had set up the 'beds', when suddenly he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to see Jay, with a slightly nervous look on his face.

"Um, Odie, I need to um, talk to you about something," He questioned, rubbing the back of his neck. Odie slowly nodded, for once, he was confused.

"Yeah, sure, what do want?"

"I um, want some advice, on Theresa." He stated, staring at his feet nervously. This shocked Odie the most.

"Since when do you ask me for advice on girls? I don't even have a girlfriend!" He explained, puzzled.

"Well, Archie doesn't really seem like a good person to ask at the moment." Odie nodded, realizing he had an extremely good point.

"So, what sort of advice," Odie questioned.**(AN/ Warning, prepare for cheesy fluff! I am not a very experienced JT shipper!)**

"Well, I want to tell her how I feel, but I'm scared that Cronus will find out, and start targeting her, and just couldn't bear to see her get hurt." He explained, his voice sounding nervous. As Jay said this Odie rolled his eyes and slammed one of his hands against his forehead in one of those, 'oh-my-god-how-are-you-so-thick' moments.

"Jay, Cronus _already _knows you like her, why do you think she's always the one Cronus kidnaps?" Jay's eyes morphed to the size of tennis balls. "But this isn't that bad Jay, all he ever does is kidnap her, if it was going to get worse, it would, but it hasn't. So calm down," He added. Jay stared at him, slightly shocked, but then his face softened.

"Thanks Odie, you were a real help," He stated in thanks, and walked towards the gym, where hopefully the team could get a 'good' nights' sleep.

WHAT DO YA THINK THIS IS?

Atlanta stared down at her shoes, as her stomach started to rumble. She had lost track of time, no idea how long she had been hanging there. She had guessed it had been about 3 or 4 hours. Then she heard leaves rustling, and Pan emerged yet again.

"Pan, why are you doing this to me?" The red head pleaded.

"Because! I love you, and I want you to come stay with me! Where you can live in peace, but you said no," He explained, almost as if he was pleading.

"What about the saying, 'if you love something set it free?" She spat back cleverly.

"If you come and stay with me, I will be setting you free, free of Cronus! Free of all the things you hate!" Pan stated.

"And the things I love, my friends, my family." Then she thought of something, something that could be causing this personality change. "Pan, this isn't you, this is Cronus isn't it, he's possessed you again, snap out of it!"

"Ha, you still believe I was possessed all the way back then, it was a pack of lies! I never was possessed in the first place! I only helped you because I thought maybe there was a chance you would come stay with me, and the fact I would probably die if I didn't, but you chose that purple haired freak over me!" He blurted out. Atlanta's jaw dropped, the whole time she had been going out with some psychotic demigod, when she had thought it was a kind, possessed demigod.

"Wait, but when I smashed the record you freaked out like you were in agony." Atlanta questioned.

"I just acted like that so I could have another chance with you!" Atlanta stared at him, and the demigod slowly walked back towards the darkness. Atlanta finally had some time alone with her thoughts. **(AN/ just going to explain something here, **_this _**and **_this _**are both Atlanta's thoughts) '**_Maybe I should just give in and go live with Pan?' __'No! What happened to the so called Hunter? Who never gives in?'__ 'But I can't do anything! There is no way I can escape; I'm up the creek without a paddle! ' __'Fine, maybe you can't escape on your own, but what about the others? What about Archie, they can come and rescue you!'__ 'But according to Pan he's dead!' __'You still believe that? Everything he's ever done has always been a lie, so why should anything change now?'_ Atlanta's thoughts ceased at this thought. She wasn't sure what to trust, her hunter side, or her instinct side.

LINE BREAKER!

The six remaining titans sat on their makeshift beds, which were set up in the gym, discussing ways to find their 7th member. So far none of them had thought of anything. Her PMR had been smashed at the time of the kidnapping so there was no way to track her. They had also tried using Theresa's telepathy, but to no avail.

"Hmm, maybe Pan would have taken her to his tree house?" Neil suggested, actually wanting to help rescue their friend.

"No, he wouldn't take her there; I've been there before so I would be able to find it. It would be stupid to take her there." Archie explained.

"Hmm, maybe if we can['t track Atlanta, we could try and track this Pan guy, if we find him, we'll probably find Atlanta." Freendo suggested, and everyone looked at her.

"That might just work. Freendo, you're a genius!" Odie cheered.

"But how do we track Pan? It's not like he has a tracking device on him!" Archie added angrily.

"No, but we could search for any news report or whatever for sights of anyone who's half goat!" Odie replied.

"Hmm, I don't know, that could work… But what if Hera was right, what if this is a trap and he's just trying to lure us there?" Jay queried, still unsure about their plan.

"Who cares if it's a trap, if we don't go we're going to lose someone anyway, so let's just go already! Besides, if it was a trap, he wouldn't have kidnapped Atlanta, he would have kidnapped someone else!" Archie exclaimed.

"He does have a point you know," Odie replied, and finally Jay agreed that they would go rescue the missing team member, but on one condition. They would have to wait 2 days before the rescue just so they were sure no one else would be hurt, well, more than usual.

**LINE BREAKER!**

**So, another chap down, though this one isn't such a cliffy. Now, at the start of this chap I had the whole conversation between Odie and Jay, that was mostly filler, but it was also a theory I've for a while, but no one else seems to have thought of it. I haven't read a single story that mentions the amount of times Theresa's been kidnapped, so I thought I'd just get that out there. Now review! Or Freendo will blast you with her new rocket launcher!**

**PS. A reminder to check out my dA page for some pics from the story, look at the ANs in other chaps to find out how to get there.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DC/ I do not own CotT, just the plot and my OC.**

**Sassyprincess: Hmm, there is only 1 thing I can do now, run away like Miracle Mike the headless chicken and use Freendo's awesome invisibility to hide from you'z! Or just update, BUT I IZ NOT RETURNING ROCKET LAUNCHER!**

**Thunder-handicappy-goddess: I can't really kill Theresa, because then I'd have to have this huge emo and depressing Jay, and I don't write angst. Plus, all the JT fans would slaughter me. Plus, you're wrong, there would be WAY more JT fluff if I killed Theresa, I'd have to kill them both.**

YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT THIS IS BY NOW!

Over the two days that followed, nothing exciting happened. Most of the time was filled with Archie pacing around the brownstone, almost wearing a hole in the carpet. The Gods had allowed them to return to the brownstone, finally realizing that it was safe to send them back. Odie, Freendo, and every now and then Neil, had spent the past few days searching for any signs of a half man half goat person walking around, but had had no luck, that's even with Neil helping.

But on one Tuesday, their persistence finally paid off. They had been searching the internet for what seemed like hours, when Neil stumbled across something on YouTube **(AN/ Yeah, so much for working! ). **

"Hey Odie, look at what Neil's found!" Freendo exclaimed, as she watched the video. It was at some old abandoned rose garden, and was of two stupid teenagers doing some prank. But there was something in the background. It looked to be vines, covered in thorns, on the far side of where the camera was filming. And it was moving. Odie quickly in a matter of seconds downloaded the video (**AN/ I'm not a techno genius, so if I get anything wrong tell me,) **

"Hey, I think I can hear some noise in the background, can you maybe get rid of the teenagers' voices?" Freendo said, and quickly the teenagers' voices were gone, to reveal an all too familiar sound. Wolf howling, Pan's signature sound.

"Guys! We figured out where Pan is!" Odie and Freendo chanted in unison, and almost immediately Archie came running into the room.

"What? Where?" He cried, all too eager to reclaim his best friend, and get revenge on the man who had kidnapped her. Odie quickly returned to the YouTube video, and within a matter of seconds had got the location of where the video had been filmed.

"Come on, let's go get the others." Odie instructed, and everyone, except Neil, went to find Jay and Theresa.

"Huh? What's going on? Wait for me!" But Neil wasn't too far away.

LINE BREAKER!

Two days had also passed by for the hostage, Atlanta. Slowly she begun to slip into a deeper and deeper depression, convincing herself that Archie was dead, and no one was coming to rescue her. That she had no hope of survival. But she still wouldn't give in to Pan, if she was going to die, she may as well die with a little dignity. Pan would often come up to her and give her some water, and try to again convince her to give in, but she always said no, even when he started offering her food as a bribe. She would always reply with a simple, _I would rather starve than be with you! _But slowly she was beginning to wonder if she really should just give in. But that all changed on the afternoon of her 3rd day as hostage (she liked to count how many days she could survive, since there was nothing else she could entertain herself with). In the distance she could hear what sounded like a wolf howl, but put it down to them being in some sort of forest, which was probably filled with wolves. But then she heard footsteps approaching, but she could tell they didn't belong to Pan, the pace sounded softer than hooves. _It's probably just some stupid kid going exploring. _Then she noticed something strange, the pace was uneven, almost as if they had some sort of limp. Atlanta's heart began to beat faster and faster, not knowing if this was her mind playing tricks, or if a certain someone wasn't dead. Then the 'mysterious' person finally emerged from the darkness, and Atlanta's mouth dropped.

"Archie, what are you doing here?" Atlanta whispered, trying not to alert Pan.

"I came to hire a DJ. Why do you think Atlanta? I came to rescue you!" Archie said, hinting that there was no need to whisper.

"I know that, it's just Pan said you, you were dead!" She stated, looking down at her feet. Archie slowly walked over to the tied up Atlanta, and rested his hand on her cheek, slowly smoothing the skin to offer some sort of comfort.

"Well then he was lying, you should know that." Atlanta looked up from her shoes, and stared at him. "And besides, if anyone's going to die, it's Pan! Not me!" Atlanta grinned sheepishly as he said this, and Archie quickly took his hand away from her cheek.

"Now, close your eyes and you'll be down in a sec." Atlanta looked at him puzzled, but co-operated all the same. She closed her eyes, and about a second later there was a loud crack, and she felt small currents of wind flow past her. Almost immediately she felt the vines wrapped around her loosen greatly, and she fell to the ground with a thud. She opened her eyes and in front of her stood Archie, Hephaestus whip in hand. She quickly leapt up and almost tackled him to the ground with a huge hug, which Archie returned graciously. The embrace could have lasted for years, the two teens taking in each others' scents which they had missed so much, when finally Atlanta released, and punched Archie in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Her purple haired friend cried.

"What took you so long? I've been stuck here for 3 days!" She hissed playfully.

"It's not my fault Pan's good at hide and seek!" Atlanta smiled and rested her head back on his hoodie laden chest. "Hey, one question, did Pan give you any food while he kept you hostage?" Atlanta stared deep into his eyes with her best puppy dog face, silently begging him for food.

"No." Archie quickly shoved one of his hands into his hoodie pocket, and pulled out a biscuit, and immediately Atlanta's eyes widened considerably.

"Then have this," Atlanta quickly snatched the cookie and scoffed it down in almost one gulp. "And you really need to stop hanging around with Theresa. Now come on, we should probably head back, just incase the others can't hold Pan back." Archie suggested, and Atlanta nodded vigorously in reply.

"Race you back to the truck!" Atlanta yelled as she raced off, but before long she cried out again, causing Archie to burst into laughter. "Where _is_ the truck?"

LINE BREAKER!

**Awe, finally, a chap without a cliffy! Or is it… This is NOT the ending, there is still more you do not know, but you will just have to wait! Ha! Now review! **

**Freendo: Or I'll blast you with my new rocket launcher!**

**Me: Hey! That's mine! I stole it fair and square! Anyway, REVIEW! I'm still open to suggestions for Freendo's title thing! **

**Freendo: I could be, the awesome! **

**Me: No you can't.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Review Response:**

**Sassypricess: :D You're welcome. Remember, if you blast me, I can't update, so think about that…**

**Fallas27: That's because it was supposed to be amusing, I'm obsessed with Puns! **

**Trojan Prince: Well, Hector doesn't sound a thing like Alice, and I already had thought of her to be my new descendent, I didn't want to have to think of a whole new person, so I chose Alcestis cause she sounds like Alice,**

**DC/ I think you get the message by now.**

YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THIS IS!

Atlanta sat down on the soft grass with her back up against the truck **(AN/ Yes, she did eventually find the truck,) **with Archie sitting beside her. They had been sitting there for about 10 minutes waiting for Jay, Theresa and Neil to return from fighting Pan, which was what they had used to distract him so Archie could rescue Atlanta without any trouble. Odie and Freendo stayed back so Pan wouldn't be as suspicious as to why Archie was missing. Finally in the distance Atlanta heard a twig snap, followed by 3 different sets of footsteps. A ginger haired female, a blonde male and a light brown haired male emerged from the darkness of the gardens, and immediately the female squealed and ran up to and hugged Atlanta, almost causing her to burst.

"I'm so glad you're OK! I was so… Atlanta! Look at your arms, they're horrible!" Theresa gasped, causing Atlanta to look at her arms. They were riddled with small cuts and scars, most of them had dried up blood in them. They were mostly about 1cm wide at the biggest, but it still wasn't very appetizing. Atlanta looked down at her pants and top, and these were also torn in several places, but didn't have any scars. She felt her hair and noticed it was no longer spiked out in her usual 'Olympic bike helmet' style, and sat at shoulder level. "Do you want me to have a go at healing them?"

"Nah, leave them, they'll heal on their own, plus, I'll get heaps of battle scars." Everyone burst out laughing, except for Theresa, who didn't find it funny.

"Come on guys, we should probably get going, Odie and Alice will be wondering where we are." Jay suggested, and soon everyone began pilling into Herry's, or, now 'Jay's' truck. Jay and Neil sat in the front, and Archie, Atlanta and Theresa sat in the back.

"Terri, since when do you sit in the back?" Atlanta queried.

"Since I need to heal your scars, Persephone needs me to practice, but I can only do cuts, so please!" She begged.

"Your never going to let this go are you. How about if you leave me 3 scars on each arm, and I can sleep while you do this right?"

"Yes, and deal." Atlanta mouth gaped open in a yawn, and she sleepily rested her head on Archie's shoulder. In a matter of seconds she was fast asleep, while her arms grew a soft pink colour as Theresa healed the scars that covered them.

!REKAERB ENIL

Atlanta awoke to find Archie poking her shoulder, obviously trying to get her to wake up.

"Huh? Hey! Can't I get some sleep?" She nagged, slightly annoyed after not getting a good night's sleep for about 3 days.

"We're back at the Brownstone, and I didn't think it would be safe to leave you alone in the car after what's happened." Archie explained. Atlanta huffed, and hopped out of the truck, hoping to get some sleep, when she felt a hand grasp her wrist, and pull her through the door of the Brownstone.

"Theresa, what do you want now?" The red-head moaned.

"You gotta tell me EVERYTHING that happened while you were hostage." Theresa replied cheekily, causing Atlanta to moan, and Archie to burst out laughing. **(AN/ Warning some people may somehow find this next part offensive) **Atlanta turned around and pulled the finger at the purple haired teen, but this only resulted in more laughter.

"Come on," Theresa pulled a reluctant Atlanta towards her room, where Freendo was already seated, grinning.

"Nice to have you back," Theresa slammed the door shut and shoved Atlanta onto the bed so she would sit down, which she did, seeing that the only way she would ever get some sleep was if she complied.

"So, tell us what happened when Archie rescued you!" Theresa questioned.

"And, don't forget, what it like was as hostage! I want to know!" Freendo added. Atlanta rolled her eyes, but still co-operated.

"OK, so I'll answer your one 1st Freendo. K, I was pretty much strapped to a hedge with a bunch of thorny vines." She explained, but the 2 females looked puzzled, so she grabbed a pencil and paper which happened to be nearby and drew a rough sketch of a stick person with spirally lines around its arms and legs, with a big square thing behind it.

"There!" The others gasped, and stared at her in shock.

"Wow! That must have hurt like hell!" Freendo exclaimed, and Atlanta nodded.

"Did he even give you water?" Theresa asked.

"No he didn't," Atlanta replied sarcastically. "Of course he did! If he didn't I'd be freaking dead!"

"Oh yeah, true… So what happened when Archie rescued you! I want all the Goss!" Theresa exclaimed eagerly. _I can finally see why Archie hates her so much… _Atlanta thought.

"OK, so when I was 1st captured, Pan goes and tells me Archie's dead, and I didn't believe him at first, but then I started to, so then Archie comes along, and I ask him why he's here and he makes some joke about hiring a DJ, and I tell him I thought he was dead, so he comes over and puts his hand on my cheek and says I shouldn't believe him…" Atlanta was interrupted by several 'awe's from her team mates. "Anyway… So he gets me down with his whip and I hug him, and yeah, then we go back to the truck. Oh, and he gave me food as well." Theresa and Freendo both had cheesy grins on their faces, and Atlanta just glared at them. "I gave you what you want, so can I go now?" She asked, and they nodded. The rest of the afternoon went by slowly, as Atlanta just simply pottered around in her room, and obviously took a shower, considering she had gone for several days without one. Theresa had then insisted that Atlanta get rid of her torn clothed from being hostage, but Atlanta refused to, saying they made a great souvenir. When it came to dinner, unusually, but not surprisingly, Atlanta ate the most, almost as much as Herry used to eat. When they were finished Theresa spoke up.

"I hired a movie out, do you guys want to watch it?" Everyone nodded, and made a mad dash for the couches, and unfortunately, Atlanta, being at the far end of the table, ended up last, so had to sit on the arm rest next to where Archie sat. he order of the couches went Atlanta, Archie, Theresa, Jay on the 1st couch, and Freendo, Odie, Neil on the second.

"Hey! I was held hostage for 3 days? Shouldn't I get a seat?" She complained.

"Nope sorry!" Archie said, earning a death glare from Atlanta and Theresa, who felt sorry for her.

"So, what movie did you get?" Jay asked.

"You'll see!" She said as she got up to put the movie into the DVD player. Atlanta watched her leave and then quickly felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked towards where the tap had come from and smiled. There was Archie, who had now shuffled over next to Jay, patting an empty space next to the arm rest. Atlanta quickly slid into it, and silently waited for Theresa to turn around.

"Hey! Get out of my seat!" She complained as she saw what happened. Atlanta grinned.

"No! I deserve a seat after what I've been through!" She said, trying deliberately to annoy her slightly older friend.

"Yeah, I get that, but can't your water phobic friend move?" She said.

"No, he's company!" Atlanta pouted, leaning in closer to Archie, whose face was so red you could barely tell where it ended and where Atlanta's hair began. Theresa huffed and sat on the opposite arm rest, the one next to Jay, who sent death glares at Archie and Atlanta, Archie just poked his tongue out anyway. Finally the title of the movie appeared, and everyone but Theresa and Atlanta moaned, seeing as Atlanta was already fast asleep.

"Not Twilight!" **(AN/ The poor souls…)**

MEANWHILE IN PAN'S NOT SO SECRET HIDE OUT…

Pan stood near where Atlanta had been held hostage, holding some sort of golden necklace with an A marked on it. He carefully put this around his neck. An evil laugh erupted from his mouth, and he picked up on of the vines that had held her hostage. In the other hand he had a small jar. He opened this and then held it underneath the piece of vine, which he squeezed. Several drops of a dark red and thick liquid spilled out from the vine and landed in the jar. Pan laughed once more, even louder, and repeated this with all the other pieces of vine, getting more and more of the liquid, which even with all of it wasn't that much, but was all that the Demigod needed for his evil plan.

DUM, DUM, DUM! CLIFFY!

**Ha! Yet another cliff hanger! So Pan capturing Atlanta wasn't just out of jealousy? You'll have to keep reading to find out more! And remember, review! I still have that rocket launcher!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviews:**

**Sassyprincess: OK, truce. But I still keep da rocket launcher!**

**Onceuponalife: I knew that DJ joke was a good idea, and I loved the pic, I crackled up laughing!**

**DC/ I can't even drive a car! Why would I own a cartoon?**

LINE BREAKER!

Atlanta awoke to Archie prodding her side, for the second time that day.

"Do you _have_ to keep waking me up?" She nagged, slightly irritated. She looked up at the clock that hung on the wall above the TV. 11:00.

"No, but Athena insisted that you get some sleep in your _own _bed, and I didn't think you'd be very fond of me if I carried you..." He explained. Atlanta smiled, and sat up properly. As she got up from the couch, something caught her eye. On the couch closest to the wall, there sat two of the team members, fast asleep in each other's arms. One bearing glasses, and the other with a small green necklace resting on her chest. **(AN/ Cough, cough Odie and Freendo, cough, cough**.) Atlanta quickly pulled out her PMR and took a photo.

"…and I thought you'd want to see that." Archie added, while snickering slightly. Atlanta's PMR found its way into her pocket, and she began to make her way towards her room. She pulled to a stop and turned to face her purple haired companion.

"You coming or not?" She asked, and a slightly dazed, and obviously tired, Archie came and followed her. They walked in dead silence for about a minute, when finally they reached Atlanta's door. She was about to walk in when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, holding her back. She turned her head and opened her mouth to speak when she saw Archie's face. He had turned away slightly and was rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. _Man he looks cute when he's… Damn hormones! Shut up! _She shook her head slightly, but still couldn't get rid of the smile on her face.

"Hey, Atlanta, um, I know this is a stupid question, but um, are you gonna be OK, I mean, with the whole Pan thing, I was thinking maybe you'd be a bit, I dunno…" He stuttered nervously. "Scared?" Atlanta smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You're right." Archie's head shot up. "That was a stupid question. You don't need to worry, I'll be fine. But it's sweet that you care." Atlanta shoved her hand deep into Archie's hair, and ruffled it up, causing Archie to cry a small, 'hey', not that he sounded to displeased. "But you do need to stop hanging out with Jay, he's having an influence on you," Atlanta removed her hand from his hair, and walked into her room.

LINE BREAKER OF SUPERIOR AWESOMNESS!

Throughout the night Theresa kept tossing and turning, never being able to get much sleep, but when finally she did, an image appeared in front of her eyes. It was in the classic blue tinted style, which was present in all her visions. She found herself in some sort of cage, which was hanging far above the ground. She could hear cries and moans, as well as moaning. But no matter where she turned, she couldn't see who was making the noises. Suddenly there was a loud clang, and she felt the floor of the cage collapse. She looked down and beneath her was some sort of monster Venus fly trap thing, its mouth lined with razor sharp teeth, which she was heading straight for. She began to scream, when suddenly she heard someone call her name. Slowly the giant teeth of the vicious plant monster faded from her vision, and they were quickly replaced with the darkness of her room. She could feel something gripping her shoulders, and from the small amount of light coming from who knows where she could see someone familiar sitting on her bed next to her.

"Jay?" She whispered as she propped herself up. The person in the darkness' head immediately flipped around.

"Theresa! You're awake! Are you OK? I heard you screaming!" He asked frantically, taking his hands of her shoulders.

"I fine," Her reply wasn't very convincing though. Her boyfriend gave her a stern look. Well, she assumed it was stern, she couldn't really see much in the dim light.

"Come on Terri, I can tell you're lying, I don't need to be psychic to know that." She sighed, knowing there was no way out.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all," She said, looking up at him with one of those fake, cheesy smiles. Suddenly the ginger haired teen felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and pull her slightly more towards what seemed to be a warn body.

"Terri, your dreams mean something! Please, tell me what you saw." Theresa sighed again, and told her brown haired companion about her vision.

I IZ TOO LAZY TO REWRITE THE DREAM!

"I think it might have something to do with Pan." She added, staring up at him, worried.

"Why would you think that?" Jay responded, puzzled.

"Hello, giant plant monster, who do we know that has the ability to control plants? Who did you think it was?" She added jokingly.

"Um, Pan?" Jay said nervously, causing Theresa to giggle. "Well, I should probably go, we both need our sleep in case…"

"I know, I know, in case Cronus attacks!" She interrupted, causing Jay, to grin sheepishly, but thankfully the darkness of Theresa's room hid his smirk. The hand soon left her shoulder, and a small beam of light entered her room as the door opened and closed.

The following morning Theresa entered the kitchen to find Archie and Atlanta lazily sitting at the table. Archie was reading the local newspaper, while eating toast and Atlanta was staring aimlessly into space. Theresa watched as Atlanta turned to look at Archie, followed by Archie's toast, and almost instantly an evil smirk appeared on her face. She walked over behind him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her head on his shoulder.

"So, what are ya reading?" She asked playfully, as Archie's cheeks turned bright read.

"Um…" Before he could even answer, Atlanta had already returned to her seat, carrying a half eaten piece of toast. This is when Archie noticed there was something missing from his hand. A piece of toast. "Hey! That was mine!" Theresa was almost in a fit of laughter. _Who knew Atlanta could be so… Seductive! _

"So what's so funny?" Theresa's head quickly turned around to see Jay standing behind her.

"Oh, nothing, just the usual antics of those two love birds." Theresa replied, just loud enough for the 'love birds' to hear.

"We are not love birds!" They cried in unison, which only resulted in more laughter. The rest of the morning proceeded as normal, Atlanta had obviously gotten over her past few days as hostage, and soon the teens were about to head off to school to see Hera, even though it was still school holidays. **(AN/ I decided to make it school hols since earlier I stated it was July, so yeah, just so ya know.) **Well, that is until they had lost track of Odie and Freendo. They searched for about five minutes until they finally found them. Asleep on the couch just as they had been the previous night. Theresa made several 'awe' noises, but soon carried on out the door, deciding to leave them be, not really seeing what difference waking them up would make.

THEY ARE NOW AT THE SCHOOL!

Atlanta walked along with the others towards the Janitor's closet. She went to grab her pendant, when she noticed it wasn't there. Immediately her eyes widened.

"My…my pendant! It's gone!" She gasped, turning to Archie.

"You sure you haven't just left it somewhere?" he asked.

"No, I always keep it with me! Pan must have taken it!" She panicked. Theresa gasped, and Archie's face grew slightly angry, but Jay butted in.

"Pan shouldn't be able to find the secret wing of the school anyway, and even if he does, he still needs some of Atlanta's blood to open it!"

"I guess…" Archie pulled out his pendant and inserted it in the lock, and the door flung open. The 5 teens walked in, and pulled the 'light' switch. The door slammed shut, and they walked though the watery portal. As they emerged, everyone gasped at the figure standing in the hallway.

"Pan!"

CLIFF HANGERS ROCK MY FLUFFY PINK SOCKS!

**Mwa ha, ha! Another cliffy! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter! :D. **

**Freendo: Oh no we won't! Write now! Or…**

***collapses on the floor unconscious.***

**Me: Man these frying pans come in handy! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviews:**

**Thunder-handicappy-goddess: Don't worry! I haz lots OF fluff planned (get it! OF fluff!) **

**Onceuponalife: Sure! Recap: Atlanta finds Herry's dead body, the following day they see the gods, who bring Freendo, one of Archie and Atlanta's friends, and she becomes the new 7****th**** member. They then find Pan in Atlanta's room, and reveal that he's the killer. Atlanta's then kidnapped, and after 3 days they rescue her. Now we're up to speed.**

**Sassyprincess: No! never! I stole it fair and square! **

**Aussie Heroine: I'm not trying to kill you, I'm trying to make you read more! And thanks for the suggestion, I'll try it.**

LINE BREAKER OF DOOM! 

Archie stared at the half goat standing before him. He could feel anger rising inside of him, and he instinctively stepped in front of Atlanta, but this he would later regret.

"Pan? What the hell are you doing here?" Theresa asked as she stood behind Jay, who had also decided to stand in front of his girlfriend protectively.

"Why do you think? I came to convince that fiery red head over there to come live with me!" He yelled, causing Archie to become even more angered, if you stood near enough to him, you'd be able to hear faint growling noises.

"We know that, but how the hell did you and those ugly hooves of yours get in here?" Neil questioned.**(AN/ Yes, you heard right, Neil.)**

"Well, it helps to have this pendant I found." Pan snickered, as he pulled the golden pendant from his neck. Archie could hear Atlanta gasping, and he immediately recognized the letter on the pendant. It was an A. **(AN/ BTW Archie and Atlanta's pendants ARE different,) **Archie finally cracked. He pulled out his whip and lunged at the demigod. He just laughed, and a large green vine broke through the tile floor, and smacked Archie backwards. He slammed into Atlanta, and then the 2 hit the wall, hard. He moaned, and moved of Atlanta, and was about to ask if she was OK, but when he turned around the red head was unconscious, her body lying limp against the wall. He quickly gripped her shoulder and tried to shake her awake, but it was in vain, she didn't even make a sound. Suddenly, he felt a large hand grip onto his waist and thrust him against the wall, almost crushing him. He groaned and opened his eyes, to see the grinning face of Agnon, one of Cronus' giants looking back at him. He gave one last puzzled look, before the dark world of unconsciousness over took him.

LINE BREAKERS! WHY DON'T THEY WORK?

Odie could feel his head resting against something soft, and assumed it was his pillow. He knew he should probably get up, but he just could bring himself to do it. Then he noticed something. The 'pillow' was a lot harder than most pillows. Confused, he opened his eyes. In front of his eyes, instead of the pillow he hand been expecting, was a large mop of blonde hair. At first he thought it was Neil, and yelled slightly, but then he realised that the hair was far too long to be Neil's. Suddenly the figure resting on him began to stir, and Odie quickly took his arm off its shoulders, blushing slightly, not that you could tell since his darker skin tone hid it. The figure look up, and immediately leapt backwards. _Is it just me or is Freendo blushing? Nah… Must be the light._ Odie thought as he got up from the couch they must have fallen asleep on, and Freendo soon followed.

"Wow, that movie must have been really boring!" She joked as she looked around for the rest of the team. After about 5 minutes they still hadn't found them.

"They must have gone to the school without us." Odie suggested. Freendo nodded in response and they hitched a ride on Odie's motorcycle. They arrived at the school in about 15 minutes. As they approached the door the newest member of the team decided to try her luck with the janitor's closet locking device, having seen the other do it so many times before. She pulled out a small golden pendant with a fancy 'F' marked on it. **(AN/ There's already 2 As, so I used F) **She placed it in the key hole and the key rotated, and soon the door popped open. She took the key out and the 2 teens entered the room. They switched on the portal and walked into the secret wing of the school. What they saw made their jaws drop. The hall was trashed. Smashed pots were strewn everywhere, along with all their contents. There was small splashed of blood, and several large dents in the walls.

"Cronus!" Odie gasped. Suddenly, they heard movement from behind them. Odie pulled out his PMR and held it out defensively, while Freendo reached into her pocket, ready to attack. They spun around, but then quickly put their weapons away. Lying on the ground, crawling towards them, was Neil. They crouched down next to him, and he sat up.

"Neil! What happened?" Odie question, a little horrified.

"Pan, and Cronus' giants! They somehow got in here, and… and they attacked us! They got everyone except me! We tried to call the gods, but they didn't come," The other two descendents gasped. "And look what they did to my hair!" But that soon faded into a little smirk.

"Come on Neil, let's go see where the gods are," Odie suggested, helping his narcissistic friend up. The three of them walked towards Hera's solarium first, but before they had even gotten past the hall way, they came face to face with a wall of thick, green vines.

"I'm guessing this was what stopped the gods." Freendo joked.

"I don't think we'll be able to get rid of this our selves, I mean, the only weapons we have are a cell phone and whatever crap's in our pockets." Odie added.

"So… How are we going to rescue the others, you guys aren't that great at fighting, and I can't do all the work myself, so…" Neil questioned.

"We may not be the best fighters, but we do have a secret weapon…" Odie replied, as he began to look at Freendo.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Wait… I'm the secret weapon?" The other two nodded.

WHAT TIME IS IT? HAMMER…. I MEAN LINE BREAKER TIME!

Atlanta slowly opened her eyes, and her mouth dropped. One minute she was in the secret wing of the school, the next minute she was trapped in a pyramid shaped cage. Around her she could see the unconscious bodies of her friends. She quickly crawled over to Archie. He was lying on his side, and his shirt and hoodie were torn in several places. She shook him lightly, trying to get him to wake up. He moaned, and soon his eyes flickered open.

"Urrgg… What the… Where am I?" he asked, rubbing his head as he sat up.

"You tell me, I have no idea!" Atlanta replied. Suddenly more moaning erupted from behind them, and they turned to see Theresa and Jay slowly waking up. They looked around confused, and then looked over the edge of the cage. They immediately crawled backwards towards Archie and Atlanta, with shocked looks on their faces.

"What? What's so scary?" Atlanta asked as he crawled towards the edge. "Oh, that." Beneath the cage was a large plant like creature. It looked to be a giant, man eating flower. It had 3 huge petals, each had hundreds of teeth lining the edges. It also had arm like vines wriggling around at base of the plant. She could hear Archie come and sit beside her, which wasn't that hard to noticed since as he sat next to her she heard a loud, 'holy shit!' come from next to her. Then, out of the blue came an all too familiar voice.

"Ah, finally, you're awake, it's so nice to see you"

"Cronus! What do you want with us?" Theresa yelled.

"Oh, I'm just the hired help, I think you may want to ask your friend here about that." He replied, and another familiar figure materialized, causing a growl that would make a wolf proud to leave Archie's mouth.

"Pan! Why have you brought us here?" Jay yelled.

"Simple, I want to bargain with you. Give me Atlanta and I will release you. Refuse, and you will all have dinner with George here." He said, indicating towards the giant plant monster.

"Never!" Archie yelled, wrapping his hands around Atlanta's waist.

"Oh well, I tried." The demigod said, shrugging. He pulled a small device from his pocket, and was about to press the large button, when it was knocked square out of his hand by what looked to be a ninja star, which had appeared from nowhere. "What the?" He was then hit in the back of the head by what seemed to be a punch. He quickly grabbed whatever had hit him, and thrust it towards the walls of the cave, and quickly the figure of Neil appeared from nowhere. He slammed against the wall and fell down, unconscious. Atlanta watched on, confused.

"Show yourself," Pan yelled. Straight away a small female and male appeared in front of his face, and soon their fists found their way into his face. He groaned in pain, and the four captives cheered her on.

"You asked for it," She said, walking away. But her victory was short lived. Immediately, a black and orange portal appeared in front of her, before she could even make a sound, Cronus had come behind her and pushed her through it. Odie leapt at the portal but it disappeared before he could get to it. He could here Cronus laughing evilly behind him and he quickly leapt up and swung a punch at the God of time. He missed. Another portal appeared, this time in front of Cronus. He walked though it, and it quickly vanished. Then, just as Odie was getting up, he noticed Pan had picked up the device again, and was about to press the button. He was about to go after him when he heard an ear splitting scream.

**MWA HA, HA! ANOTHER CLIFFY!**

**Yet another cliffy! I wasn't planning on one, but the chapter was going on FAR too long, (it was going for at least 5 pages!) So I left it here! :D. Now, review! Or I will whack you with this wok! (Aussie Heroine recommended them).**

**PS. Remember! Check out my dA page for official pics! (Go to my profile and then to 'homepage'.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviews:**

**Sassyprincess: I sorta have the ability to control George, so I can make him eat you! And I'm sorry about the old man, BUT IT'S MINE NOW!**

**Thunder-handicappy-goddess: Um, the scream was what stopped Odie, and the pendants, here's a link that will explain it. http:/ .com/blogger/7403/2123/1600/PENDANTS. jpg**

**(get rid of the spaces)**

LINE BREAKER!

Atlanta watched as Odie stood in the cave, looking around for the source of the scream. Then he stopped, and had begun staring at something. Atlanta followed his train of sight and gasped. Freendo was sitting, horrified on a small ledge hanging about 8 metres from the ground. She also realised Pan had gotten hold of the device. She was about to yell out to Odie when Pan noticed Freendo as well. His hands morphed into plants, and he quickly stretched his arm/vines all the way to the ledge. He smashed it, and Freendo fell, her screams getting louder. Atlanta gasped. _Would he choose us, or Freendo? _She wondered. But soon there was a loud clang sound, and the floor beneath her feet fell away. She instinctively grabbed onto the side of the cage with one hand, and Archie's wrist with the other. She looked down and saw Odie running towards where Freendo was falling towards, causing Atlanta to grin uncontrollably.

"What's Odie doing? He should be helping us!" Jay said, obviously annoyed. Atlanta turned to see Jay hanging from the former floor of the cage, which was now vertical, while holding onto Theresa's waist.

Freendo could feel the wind rushing past her as she continued to fall. The fear in her mind was rising considerably, and it didn't help that she was totally petrified when it came to heights. _Well, this is it I guess, there's no way I can survive, I'm doomed! _She prepared herself for the impact of when her body hit the rock hard ground, and for the extreme pain that would follow. But, instead of landing on the ground, she landed on something soft. Groaning, she looked down and realised she had landed on top of Odie.

"Woops, sorry," She apologized, cautiously getting off him, her legs still wobbly. She held out her hand and pulled Odie up, when suddenly it dawned on her.

"I think you just saved my life!" She yelled happily as she swung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. But she quickly pulled away when she realised what she'd done. She opened her mouth to speak, when something behind the descendent of Odysseus that stood before her. It was a man holding two scythes, which were poised to slash the back of the unsuspecting boy she was talking to.

"Odie! Look out!" She pushed him out of the way just as the scythes came down. She howled in pain as they collided with the side of her stomach. She clenched her eyes shut and fell to the floor. She could hear one man laughing cruelly, and Odie's voice crying out her name. She felt someone move her hand from the wound, and soon something soft was tied around the area of the gash. She opened her eyes to see Odie's red jacket wrapped around her waist. She groaned a word of thanks, when she looked up to the others, who had been hanging from the cage for a while now.

"If you guys are done, could you maybe get us down?" Archie asked, now hanging from Atlanta's ankles. Then, a small murmuring noise came from behind them.

"Don't worry! We won't let George eat you!" Neil yelled.

"Finally, you sure took your time. What were you doing? Taking a beauty nap?" Odie joked as he helped his injured friend up. The male blonde snorted, and walked over to the giant plant. It quickly turned its large head towards Neil and stared swinging vines at him. A high pitched scream filled the cave and the rest of the team burst into laughter.

Atlanta, still laughing, looked down, and instantly an idea popped into her head. She began shaking her legs, trying to get Archie off.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing? Do you want me to get eaten?" Archie complained. Atlanta just shook harder, until finally he let go. She could her Jay and Theresa gasping as the purple haired boy fell. But instead of landing in the mouth of the plant, he landed to the side, since it was still trying to eat Neil. She watched him slide down, and land splat on the ground, uttering a loud 'oof'. She laughed, and dropped down too. She slid down as well, but suddenly the plant moved its head, and she was sent flying into the air. Almost as quickly as she had gone up, she felt gravity pulling her down. But when she expected to land on the hard ground, she landed in something softer. Archie's arms. She looked up at him, slightly peeved.

"Why'd you have to catch me! I was going try to pull off a better landing than you!" This just caused him to laugh, as he dropped her (gently) onto the ground.

"There, happy now?" He joked, helping her up. They both looked up, and saw Jay and Theresa still hanging there.

"You gonna hang there all day or are you gonna come down?" Archie retorted.

The 7 titans had gathered around, on the side of the cave _without _the giant man eating plant monster.

"Hey? Where'd Pan go?" Atlanta asked.

"I think I saw him go over that way but…" Theresa started, but before she could finish the two youngest team members had already gone off in search of him.

"Well, looks like you really do have something to offer the team Alice," Jay said.

"You ever doubted me?" She replied jokingly, still having to lean against Odie to stand up. Jay turned to Theresa, who had a slightly worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just Archie and Atlanta, they asked where Pan went, and then ran off," Suddenly there was a loud yowl of agony, and several bangs and crashing noises. Thankfully the yowl was Pan's.

"Oh, I think they're fine…" Odie replied. The 5 teens were ready to leave, knowing the others would catch up, when they soon appeared. Archie was dragging an unconscious Pan on the ground, while Atlanta was standing behind the demigod's head, making sure he couldn't try anything.

"One demigod ready to send to Tartarus!"

LINE BREAKER!

**TA TA! The end, yes, this was the final chapter, but don't worry! I have a sequel planned, it just wont be written for a LONG time, so please, tell me what you want to happen, I NEED IDEAS! And don't worry, Pan's safely locked away in Tartarus.**

**Now review! Or Freendo will smack the crap out of you with her new wok! **


End file.
